Atrapado
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: -Stony-No temas, amor. Cuando Hidra gobierne, ten por seguro que nada te pasará. Eres lo más preciado que tengo y aquí te quedarás.


TITULO: Atrapado

Película: **Marvel, Avenger, 616…. (All Type)**

PAIRINGS: **Stony (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)**

DISCLAIMER: **Nada mío, bla, bla, bla, ya saben que sigue. No consigo nada con esto, solo puro entretenimiento. (Del bueno)**

 **Campaña Le Fay: Todo esto se rige por ella. No la olvides y difunde la palabra.**

FEEDBACK: **katrina_le_fay** **.fay**

 ** _**Si quieres seguirme en mis redes sociales, busca en la caja de mi perfil y encontrarás las ligas que te direccionarán a ellas. Gracias **_**

 ** _Únicamente ten en cuenta que esto por ser un FanFic contiene un poco de OCC en los personajes. Si no te gusta: Adiós, si te agrada entonces: bienvenido._**

Era la quincuagésima vez que trataba de zafarse. Las ataduras eran sencillamente una jodedera.

Reprimió el quejido que el movimiento extrajo de lo profundo de sus magulladas muñecas. Resistió el volverse a mover porque sabía que todo era inútil y odiaba sentirse atrapado, débil, desamparado.

Por eso se suponía que era Iron Man, genio, súper héroe y todas esas tonterías que se repetía a diario para tratar de convencerse que hacía lo correcto para alguien más que sí mismo.

No tuvo tiempo de más contemplaciones, la puerta de la celda o lo que fuera dónde estuviese, acababa de abrirse, revelando a quién menos se imaginó.

-¡Ya era hora!-Exclamó, mitad aprehensión, mitad desconfianza.- ¡Pensé que me dejarían pudrirme aquí!

-Mis disculpas, Tony. Pero tenía que hacerme cargo de algunos…inconvenientes. Dime, ¿te han violentado de algún modo?

El aludido sonrió con ironía.

-¿Sin contar esto, abuelo?-Señaló sus manos atadas.- ¡Qué va! Estoy de lo más relajado. ¿No ves que hasta estoy tomando margaritas?

-Nunca fuiste de margaritas.-Sonrió el recién llegado, acercándose para quitar las cadenas del que se guardó el suspiro de alivio.

-Ya vez, uno tiene sus secretos.

La forma irónica de la oración hizo sonreír al que arrojó los grilletes a otro lado.

-Siempre tan gracioso.

-No pretendía…

-Disculpa la forma en que esos soldados te trataron. No fue digno de Tony Stark.

-¡¿Y tú me vas a hablar de lo que es digno?! Escupió, enfrentándose al que lo miraba como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño y remilgoso.

De verdad, de verdad, de verdad, quería golpearlo.

-No gastes tú saliva innecesariamente, Tony. Aquí solo somos tú y yo.

-¡Wow! ¡Al fin estoy aliviado!

La risa solo hizo que Tony apretara los puños, aun así miró a quien había abierto la puerta de la celda.

-Vamos, ¿A caso pretendes quedarte aquí para siempre?

No tenía muchas opciones, así que con pose aun digna, salió de aquella espantosa celda bajo la atenta mirada de quien lo guio por unas escaleras y varios pasillos hasta otra puerta.

-No es el "Four Seasons", pero al menos estarás mejor que abajo.

Tony examinó la habitación y ciertamente no eran cinco estrellas, pero era pasable.

-Igual no pretendo quedarme a tomar el té.

-Por el contrario.-Replicó el otro, cerrando con llave la puerta cuando su distinguido invitado la atravesó.-Pretendo que tú estadía sea por tiempo indefinido.

Stark frunció el ceño.

-¡Oye, si pretendes…!

-Déjame aclararte un par de cosas, ¿está bien? En primera, yo estoy a cargo aquí.-Indicó, tomando la muñeca izquierda del millonario y guiándolo sin mayor problema hasta la cama del fondo.-En segunda, tú no replicas nada.

-¿Y en tercera?

-Solo dije dos.

-Ja, ja, qué gracioso.-Se mofó, queriendo arrebatar sus manos del agarre del que comenzó a vendarlo.

-Entre más pronto lo entiendas será mejora para todos, Tony.-Murmuró, siendo muy cuidadoso con su tarea

-¡¿El qué?! ¡¿Qué nos hayas traicionado?! ¡¿Qué nos hayas hecho creer todos estos años que eras uno de nosotros?! ¡¿Qué…qué…qué me hayas…engañado?!-Susurró, bajando la mirada y evitando los zafiros que lo escudriñaban con interés.

-Nunca te engañé, Tony.

No supo si reír o estamparle un derechazo.

-Cuando te dije que te amaba lo dije en serio. Te amo, por eso estás aquí. No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño ni te aparte de mí.

-Eres un…

El beso se lo esperó y por más que deseó desesperadamente zafarse, no lo hizo. Correspondió con todo lo que tenía.

Maldita atracción animal. Maldito cuerpo y emociones.

-Te amo y siempre lo haré.

Quiso decirle tantas cosas y continuar reclamando, gritar, llorar e incluso aventarle un zapato pero se dio cuenta que nada funcionaría.

-Steve.-Susurró como última alternativa.

-No temas, amor. Cuando Hidra gobierne, ten por seguro que nada te pasará. Eres lo más preciado que tengo y aquí te quedarás.

¡¿QUEDARSE?!

-¿Cuánto?

De nuevo esa mirada piadosa y repulsiva.

-Eso es algo que ya debes de saber. Si tengo que destruir al mundo para que te quedes aquí, así será.

Atrapado.

Estaba atrapado con Hidra y el Ex Capitán América Psicópata que pese a su traición seguía amando.

Debía estar muy enfermo para saber que la perspectiva de quedarse siempre ahí no le removió las entrañas como pensaba.

Maldito enamoramiento.

FIN

¿Comentarios?

Lo agradecería sinceramente.

Nuevo Stony, nueva idea. Espero seguir así.

Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, pero sobre todo, gracias a mi Clumsykitty quien me apoya y anima todos los días a seguir escribiendo.

Jamás terminaré de agradecerte J


End file.
